


puppy duty || 5+1

by starrynomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Help, Inaccurate, M/M, mention of food, nomin are only mentioned, renhyuck taking care of a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynomin/pseuds/starrynomin
Summary: The five times Donghyuck tries to take care of his and Renjun's new puppy and the one time he succeeds--kind of.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	puppy duty || 5+1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddeclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeclipse/gifts).



> a birthday fic for my wife [ oddeclipse ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeclipse) happy birthday baby I gib u kiss and this trash, forgive me. don't expect too much because I haven't written for quite some time now big f

Renjun and Donghyuck have been together for at least two years now.

Not that long compared to Jeno and Jaemin, who have been together for at least 4 years now, or as strong as Doyoung and Taeyong who fight sometimes but make up for it (obnoxiously so). Not that long compared to most couples either. But still longer than all their relationships combined.

And they had a feeling that this time, they got it right. Although Renjun would never admit it, he feels as if he's won the lotto with Donghyuck.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, has always voiced out how lucky he is for having Renjun, never shying away in affection and expressing his love for him to the whole world. 

Nobody understood Renjun as much as Donghyuck did, nobody stayed long enough to last against his nagging, his constant scolding, his eager drive to correct and educate, his grit to always be right. No one but him.

In turn, nobody understood Donghyuck the way Renjun did either. Nobody stuck long enough from all his deviant antics, his mischief and oblivious wonder at times, his annoying yet charming grins. No one but him.

They read each other like open books, that no matter what happened, they're willing to stay through thick and thin, through every plot twist or every irritating tiny detail, the flurry of words and emotions they bring, through it all.

Renjun knew that a little bit too well with his underlying eagerness to read people and their actions. Upon their first meeting, reading Donghyuck was as good as reading a jumble of nonsensical words, no manual or instructions to help him, like learning an ancient language altogether. He always, _always_ , caught him off guard.

The second Renjun thought he knew Donghyuck, he'll prove him wrong in a heartbeat. In the most ridiculous of ways ever too. He knew Donghyuck's charming front was simply just that–a front, a facade, easily broken and pillaged. But the thing about Donghyuck is that he doesn't mind when his walls are down so often, that he trusts so easily, that he's so open and ready for anything anytime.

It's that positive yet dangerous outlook in life that always keeps Renjun wondering. Why Donghyuck, the epitome of sunshine and rainbows, fears no one and nothing, even the destruction of himself.

It's by their fifth encounter, running into each other in the campus library, does Renjun figure him out. The answer is simple–people don't need to be figured out, more so Donghyuck. That's the beauty of meeting someone and letting them into your life. They're like gifts with little surprises in each nook and aspect of their lives and unveiling anything about them feels like Christmas. Renjun stopped trying too hard and let Donghyuck with his god-like proportions, swept-back caramel hair, iridescent glow, and charming smiles saunter into his world.

Donghyuck never tried to understand or see Renjun with complexity. He likes the thrill of meeting strangers and guessing if they're here for the long run or not. He just thought that the first time they met, in a random boba shop that's now a takoyaki stall, that Renjun looked cute. And then he learned they study in the same university, sharing two-three classes at that too. He knew it was love at first sight, but it was the first time he felt doubt in himself too. Gone was his positive "ah, screw it!" personality and he spent most of their time together acting all shy and a nervous wreck. 

A few secret glances and tongue-tied words later, Renjun put one and one together and took the leap for once. He finally made the first official move towards a more romantic and brighter highroad.  


In truth, Renjun was everything Donghyuck didn't ask for, but like, _in a good way?_ Even he doesn't know how to explain it either. He just likes him. He draws him in the same way bees dance and buzz to pretty little flowers, the same way the ocean keeps coming back at the shore over and over again, the same way the sun chases after the moon. Even if Renjun couldn't see it himself, Donghyuck thinks the boy's just too beautiful, dazzling and mesmerizing inside out, that it's impossible not to love him. It was easy like that.

The inevitable was to fall for Renjun and because Donghyuck was never one to meddle with fate, he did. 

When you ask them how they think of the other, it would go a lot like so:

Renjun would say, "Donghyuck's too out of it. It's like he's drunk and stupid all the time."

Not a great start, but he'll continue, "And that's what I like about him. He's so positive in everything that it makes me wanna barf and love him for the rest of my life, to be honest."

And then Donghyuck would say, "Renjun? Oh, you mean the absolute love of my life? He's perfect!"

Great start, but then he'll say, "I mean, he's got his moments. Like sometimes he acts like he's got a stick up his ass, but then again, it's that stick in his ass that keeps me on my toes–wait, wait, cut that! That sounds wrong!" He'll shake his head, laugh to himself, and explain further, "What I actually mean is that he's realistic, sometimes a bit too negative and all, but I like that he keeps me from flying too high to the sun. He keeps me grounded and that's perfectly okay."

That's exactly what happened when film major Na Jaemin interviewed them separately. The couple has only been dating for a month at that time but Jaemin needed inspiration, something new and fresh, and it just so happened that two were available.

Donghyuck asked for Renjun's clip so he could use it to tease him, but his boyfriend was always one step ahead. Jaemin gave the copies to Renjun after getting blackmailed that he'd send his early high school year photos to Jeno.

That's also one thing about Renjun. He's got such a respectable and formidable brain (Donghyuck keeps reminding him of how hot that is) so every step, every counter, is well-planned. Everything in his life is so intricately mapped out, the only thing left is to follow it. 

So Donghyuck isn't fazed when one morning Renjun goes, "Let's adopt a puppy."

Again, Donghyuck respects and admires his boyfriend's big brain, so he doesn't even flinch as he tries to cook their breakfast, "Sure."

He knows Renjun's got that covered already. He's probably thought of which breed to adopt, which shelter they'll visit, which toys and food he'll buy, which shoebox they'll bury it in when it dies from old age already. Renjun's got everything handled. 

"Really?" Renjun asks for confirmation, seemingly not so sure anymore with how easily Donghyuck agreed. "You sure? We'll be taking care of it. The both of us. Together."

Donghyuck nods to himself, "Of course."

Gulping, Renjun suddenly feels smaller, sinking into the couch deeper. He tries to speak louder to hide his nervousness, acting nonchalant, "It's like a life-long commitment, you know."

"Hmm, I get it," Donghyuck hummed, tossing the rice, "I won't leave you or our child so suddenly if that's what you're implying."

Renjun nearly beams when he realizes that Donghyuck's on the same page as him. How he knows how much of a huge commitment and step it is in their relationship. But he still can't help his doubt, his trembling eyes never tearing away from the television, "Right. It's a big responsibility. Could you handle that? The pressure? It'll be like taking care of a child–"

"Baby, you're doing that thing again," Donghyuck chuckles, a bit amused, "Stop doubting my love for you and adopt one already."

Renjun knows inside his heart that Donghyuck loves him too much it's nearly suffocating. Figuratively and literally so with how tight he snuggles up to him during horror marathons or when they're napping on the couch. Kind of like a small family.

There really was no doubt that they love each other. At this point, they're practically married already since they've moved in a month ago (and they went to IKEA too which easily translates to "happily gay and married" in Donghyuck's vocab), and it won't hurt to add one more member to their family.

Renjun smiles at that.

  


☾

  


**1.**

Donghyuck's had a dog before. Its name was Chan, a grayish Boston Terrier with an underbite, liked to bark at thunder and cower from vacuums. Chan was his life. He took care of him until they had to put him down from old age. He still keeps his leash under his bed, but it's been years since Chan passed, he doesn't know if he could still remember to raise another dog properly.

Still, it's safe to assume that he's got some experience (what, 9-10 years of taking care of one dog) so he's fairly confident. Not that Donghyuck ever feels doubt anyway. He's so determined and confident that sometimes Renjun wonders if he's got any shame left in him.

He doesn't. But that's what Renjun's for anyway. They've got this. Taking care of a dog will be a piece of cake.

"Baby, we've been in here for two hours now," Donghyuck sighed, standing in the middle of circling puppies, gesturing vaguely, "Just pick one."

Donghyuck will love any dog his boyfriend will choose anyway. So he doesn't want things to get so complicated all over again and for him to just grab one and go.

"Sshh," Renjun crouches, nearly crawling to be 'one with the dogs' inside the large kernel, "I want to pick the perfect one."

Donghyuck sighs, cradling the small poodle in his arms closer, "You're lucky I love you."

Renjun hums, eyes roaming everywhere, "Sure."

It took another hour and three more shelters for Renjun to find "the perfect one" like he claimed. Don't get him wrong, all those dogs were perfect, but they had to choose one that suited both of them. One that's not that difficult to take care of since they'll both be working soon, one that won't be too obnoxious so they won't get kicked out their apartment, one that's not too big to occupy most of their space or too small that it might get stepped on, one not too high maintenance either, but just one that will slip into their family with ease.

"It's you..." Renjun whispered under his breath as soon as he stepped in. The scene was almost like in the movies, slow motion and romantic music, electrifying gazes, flowers falling from everywhere and the meeting of a lifetime. Donghyuck kind of just awkwardly stood there as his boyfriend poured the three-week-old pitbull all its love and attention.

When Renjun showed no signs of stopping, Donghyuck ambled to the desk lady and signed the papers for him.

They took a trip to the grocery store right after. By "they" that meant Renjun insisting to stay in the car to guard the dog and Donghyuck being shoved out to pay for the nuisance's stuff. His boyfriend, if he could still call him that, made a very detailed list of what to get, what brands to avoid and whatnot.

Donghyuck really just wanted to get this over with, knowing full well their dog would live her life greatly and abundantly with them taking care of her. She'll be fine. So he carelessly grabs the cans without thinking twice, oblivious that he had grabbed food for kittens too. Also catnip. He'll realize that later.

Donghyuck, in like most tasks assigned to him, he botched each and every one of it. He only bought one kind of shampoo for the pup, ignoring Renjun's specific instructions to buy three. In his defense, he was running low on money and he's quite sure dogs should be exposed to dirt an early age. Builds their immune system. Something like that.

On their way home, Renjun couldn't keep his hands to himself. Not in the sexual way that Donghyuck likes so much, but in a way where there's like a magnetic force between him and their new pup. He had the sleeping puppy on his lap, his arms, his palms, _everywhere_ on the entire ride.

"We're here, baby!" Renjun whisper-shouted, careful not to startle the puppy. Donghyuck would've smiled and kissed him if the endearment was directed to him. It wasn't. Definitely not. Looks like Donghyuck's not his baby anymore then.

On the elevator ride up, Renjun wouldn't stop gushing, telling the nameless dog how she'd love her new home, how she'll be running and playing around in it soon, and also listing the do's and don'ts as if she could understand him. Donghyuck's pouting as he watches them step out.

"Here, hold her," Renjun carefully passes the sleeping dog to his boyfriend, fishing his pockets for their room's key as soon as he did, "Let me just..."

It clicks open and Renjun's excitement bursts. He turns to Donghyuck, his bright expression changing as soon as he saw how he held the pup. It looked awkward, his hand on her frail body akin to holding a tall glass, her legs dangling and her shoulders tense, but on the bright side, her eyes are still closed and she's sleeping soundly.

Renjun's stress skyrockets either way.

"Donghyuck, no!"

Everything just sorts of goes downhill from there. They went in, welcomed their new child into their home with big and warm smiles until Renjun unpacked the food his boyfriend bought. 

"Donghyuck! Why is there catnip and cat food here?!"

"It's called variety; look it up!"

"Get out!" Renjun shouts from the kitchen, "And don't come back till you've got the right food."

  


☾

  


**2.**

Donghyuck nearly dropped their dog. For at least 3 times now. It's only been a few hours since they took her in. He simply wanted to greet her after his second trip to the grocery, all spent and just craving for love, but she kept twisting and squirming. 

At the first time, Donghyuck laughed it off, "I'm fine, I got her!"

And then proceeds to almost drop her literally a second later. She almost slipped out his hand and Renjun cried.

The third time, Donghyuck was attempting to put her on the couch but she kept moving, writhing from his hold, nearly losing her balance. Renjun just came out of their room when he saw the scene. He dropped everything, ran to his careless boyfriend, and cautiously snatched her away from him.

All that "experience" he so highly spoke of went out the window. Now that Donghyuck thinks about it, he got Chan when the dog was three years old already. He was a teenager at that time too and of course, he took care of him decently since it was his first pet that he was determined that won't end up in the toilet like his pet fishes, or in a small shoebox like his hamsters, and he did well.

He did well because the dog already had a mind of its own, knew what it wanted and needed, knew how to survive even if Donghyuck accidentally left the door open (twice) or when he left the stove open and Chan just kept barking at it until its reckless owner realized. All Donghyuck had to do was feed it, take it out sometimes and then let it mind its own business.

Once he's acknowledged that he doesn't know how to take care of a pup that's clueless in this world, he also acknowledges he's screwed. Big time. What's he gonna do now?

He really doesn't want to learn how to take care of a newborn puppy, but for Renjun, he had to. That's ultimately Donghyuck's one fear: losing Renjun.

For once in his life, he's scared of what will happen to him when he makes a mistake. He's always been this happy-go-lucky guy, one who never fails to get right back up when he stumbles, one who never surrenders, but when Renjun's taken out the equation, he doesn't know what will happen to him then. He loves him too much that he can't even dare to imagine what his future will be when he's not there, scolding and nagging at him, correcting his tiny slip-ups, keeping him from being too high on the clouds.

That's how Donghyuck ended up reading articles on his phone, skimming through blogs about a dog's language and actions, listing what their pup could eat and not. On the other hand, Renjun's on the floor, watching her sleep, and whispers, "Let's name her Luna."

"Loona?" Donghyuck repeats, eyes tearing away from his phone as he slightly shifts from the couch, "Nothing says 'I'm gay!' better than that."

"Not the group, idiot!" Renjun shot back, elbowing his boyfriend's knee, "I meant like Luna from Sol and Luna."

Donghyuck ponders how cute it is for a moment, but in the end, he shrugs, "Your call."

Everything falls silent. Donghyuck's using the pad of his thumb to scroll through countless pages and tips, Renjun's silently gazing at the quiet sleeping state of their pup along with her usual flinches, and then, "How about Nova?"

" _Nova_ as in a cheesy way like supernovas or _Nova_ as in a corny way like the chip brand?"

"What?"

When Donghyuck doesn't sense any mirth from Renjun, he sits up, leaning closer, his lips quirking up in amusement, "You're really considering naming our dog after a pack of corn chips?"

Renjun leans in as well, eyes narrowing in challenge, "Do you have any better ideas then?"

Something gets stuck in Donghyuck's throat, panic rising, and he backs away to breathe again and scroll through his phone, "Nova it is."

"That's what I thought," Renjun grinned in triumph. He gives one last look to Nova before standing up, striding towards the kitchen, "I'm starving. What do you want for dinner?"

They debate for a while and in the end, they settle with Renjun's suggestion for japchae. In the middle of his cooking, he shouts over the range hood to tell his boyfriend to prepare Nova's dinner. With a reluctant groan, Donghyuck sets the throw pillow aside and trudges.

Donghyuck opens the cabinet that Renjun was explaining earlier, down to its contents and scheduled food for their pup, and rest assure that he did not listen. It creaks as he crouches down. His gaze flits across the food: canned, packed, in tiny little packets and containers, that Donghyuck had to do a double-take if they were actually broke.

Just how much did he spend on all of this? Will it be worth it?

"Can we eat this?" Donghyuck skeptically asked, a brow raised. The canned food is cold against his hold as he stares at the chic and fancy design. Even their food didn't look as good as this.

The knife in Renjun's hand clashes against the wooden board, his voice trying to overpower it, "If a person can't eat it then neither can a dog."

Donghyuck knows it smells good without even opening it, declaring, "I'm eating it."

"If you die, I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" Donghyuck rushes to his side, reaching out to grab the can opener, "Why?"

"You're the one who chose that brand," Renjun discussed, and honestly, Donghyuck doesn't remember. He just kind of grabbed the first brand he saw and paid for them. "So if you die, then that means you nearly killed our daughter."

Baffled, a breath gets knocked out Donghyuck and his hand flies to his chest, jaw wide open, "Our daughter matters more to you than me?"

Renjun leans in to smell the food he's making, nonchalantly replying, "Blood is thicker than water."

"She's adopted!"

A clang against the pot and a gasp from Renjun, "Sshh! She'll hear!"

Donghyuck doesn't know how to react. That dog's tearing this family apart. With a pout in his lips, he opens the can and goes back to where Nova was. He crouches to her level with a quiet sight. He puts the food down and lightly pokes her, "Wake up you ugly corn chip."

Half an hour later and Donghyuck loses interest already. His attention span's never been the longest anyway. He leaves the food by her side, placing it on the carpet she's on and leaves to rejoin his boyfriend.

"Baby," Donghyuck whines as he steps into Renjun's bubble, lips protruding into a pout as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist, his chin resting against his frail shoulder, "I think Nova hates me."

Renjun stifles a small laugh, "How could you say that?"

"She doesn't give me attention," Donghyuck suppresses the urge to stomp his feet like a child, holding him tighter instead, his voice reduced to a whisper, "Like someone else I know."

"Hmm?" Renjun teases, "Who?"

Donghyuck huffs adorably, neck stretched awkwardly to look at his boyfriend from the side, "You know who!"

"Do I?" Renjun doesn't spare him a glance, focused on the food, "Is it Jeno?"

"He acts like he doesn't care about me but I _know_ he does."

"Then who?"

Cheeks puffed and brows furrowed, Donghyuck tilts his head to the side, shoulders droopy, "You, dummy." He pulls him closer, demanding, "Give me kiss!"

Suddenly, Renjun perks up. His eyes widen and he stops everything. "Did you hear that?"

Donghyuck shoots back in confusion, "The what?"

Renjun doesn't answer. He pulls away from Donghyuck's hold, quickening his pace with every step he takes out the kitchen, followed by a gasp, "Nova, no!"

Defeated, Donghyuck tails behind him, a groan of exhaustion climbing up his throat, "What did she do again?"

Scoffing in utter disbelief, Renjun cradles her, "You mean, what did _you_ do?"

With the pup in his hands, Renjun shows Nova covered in dog food, the delicious and viscous gravy dripping off her face, eyes barely opening, her tongue weakly darting out. Donghyuck bites back a laugh, glancing over their daughter and his adorably mad boyfriend.

Then again, it is his fault. Donghyuck thought it would be a good idea to leave their three-week-old pup with canned food, no supervision whatsoever. Like throwing a child a can and going, "You're on your own, buddy. Welcome to reality."

This was bound to happen. Plus that's a new carpet too. Renjun huffs, disappointed, quickly walking into the bathroom with a shout, "No kisses for you tonight, Lee! And you make dinner!"

Before the door is slammed shut, even before Donghyuck could argue back wide-eyed, he adds, "Clean the carpet while you're at it!"

  


  


☾

  


  


**3.**

"Good morning, baby," Donghyuck greeted with a raspy voice, his hair disheveled. He kisses Renjun on the cheek yet gets nothing in return. Donghyuck decided not to pry any further. At least he didn't let him sleep on the couch last night.

Renjun let him inside their room, his fury simmering down bit by bit, but he built a pillow of walls between them. Donghyuck plopped down on their bed with a pout. Still though, he wasn't surprised when his boyfriend slipped a hand under the pillows, held his, and went to sleep. Donghyuck drifted off with a smile.

"How are you, Nova?" Donghyuck asks half-heartedly, voice still heavy with sleep, as he blinks at the pup. It simply sits there by Renjun's feet, quiet and obedient.

Oh, so now she decides to keep her paws to herself?

The chair across Donghyuck's abruptly screeches, Renjun bringing his plate with him, "I'll do the dishes."

So, Renjun's not that mad. If he were, he'd tell him to do the dishes and use all the plates and cutlery they own to show it. Donghyuck could breathe a little better, more so when his eyes catch the chocolate next to his plate. He smiles.

Donghyuck decides to skip breakfast first and goes right into dessert, unwrapping the chocolates that suddenly grabs Nova's attention. The crinkling noises make her tail wag in curiosity, padding towards him, as she hungrily licks her button nose.

Chuckling, Donghyuck teasingly brings one down with his hand, but far enough from her snout, "Here, girl, you want one?"

"What the f–"

Donghyuck jerks away from the sound, his eyes nearly popping out its sockets when he sees Renjun's terrorized expression. He quickly gets up to defend himself, "Wait, I was joking!"

Renjun skids towards Nova with a cry, "Why would you joke about killing our daughter?!"

Okay, so maybe now, Renjun _is_ mad.

"Sleep on the couch tonight, Lee!"

No, wait, now Donghyuck is sure. Renjun's definitely mad.

  


  


☾

  


  


**4.**

It's been a week since the whole chocolate incident. Nova is now four-weeks-old and Donghyuck knows she's got enough sense in her tiny brain to not die.

Renjun's on the floor again, sitting on a new carpet, his body hunched as he plays a game in his phone. He's gotten used to Donghyuck's jokes now and had placed enough trust to leave Nova to him for an hour or so. When Donghyuck assures him he's got it under control, he sometimes gives him two hours of puppy duty.

Donghyuck makes sure to not mess up 'cause sleeping on the couch has never been ideal for his back.

He doesn't blink or tear his gaze away from her. He watches the pup chew on his cinnamoroll bathroom slippers (she's started teething a couple of days ago) that are no longer distinguishable. Renjun could always buy him a new one anyway. Or not, since he's been spending most of their money on their daughter now.

Just yesterday, they bought her a dog bed. One big enough until she grows to an independent adult. Renjun thinks it's an investment. Donghyuck thinks they're gonna go broke soon and that's okay.

Nova starts getting more aggressive, growling, her head whipping side to side with his slipper in her mouth. Donghyuck sighs. She's been at it for hours. He needs a break.

Lowering his guard down for a moment, Donghyuck scoots closer to Renjun, slipping himself under his boyfriend's arms and lying against his chest, "What are you playing?"

Renjun has this face when he's serious that Donghyuck loves so much. His gaze focusing like he had tunnel vision, his fake glasses perched over his tiny nose, lips pulled in an open-mouthed frown. "Among us."

Donghyuck could listen to him talk about games or anything at all for forever, fondness etched on his face, "Who are you playing with?"

Unbothered, Renjun kills a light green player and vents, "The lovebirds."

Donghyuck nods with a hum. Jeno and Jaemin.

He continues watching, losing count of the steady breathing of his boyfriend, his chest's heaves, his faint grumbles and curses off his pretty lips. Vibrant colors splash onto the screen as Renjun kills Jeno. A stranger calls a meeting and Jaemin is not happy.

Suddenly, a bark. Donghyuck almost thought it was Renjun, since he likes teasing him a furry every time the opportunity arises (always) but remembers they own a dog now. Specifically, a puppy. A four-week-old little thing that's overly clumsy and can't stay in one place. At all.

Donghyuck jerks up, accidentally hitting Renjun's phone out his hands, and the two are brought back to reality. Nova barks again, acting tough and brave, and towers over them from their top-shelf.

"How the hell did you get up there?!" Renjun screams. The answer was pretty obvious. They owned a shelf that resembled stairs, the half of a triangle, with lamps and books in it. Donghyuck decided to buy it just because.

Who knew it would bring him so much fun than expected?

"That's my girl!" Donghyuck exclaimed, grinning, "Do a flip!"

Renjun panics, rushing to grab a chair, "Hold on, baby! Stay right there!"

Donghyuck nods, proud eyes on their daughter, "Sure."

In record time, Renjun had pulled a stool from their room and stood on it. He carries Nova off the shelf and carefully steps down. He shushes her with his soft voice, "I'm here now. I'm here, don't worry. Please, don't do that again, baby."

Clapping, Donghyuck smiles, "Our baby's learning to climb now!"

Like thunder and lightning, Renjun whips his head to his boyfriend, glaring hard, jaw tight. He's got this look of, "Don't talk to me or my daughter ever again."

Donghyuck gulps. Renjun leaves him and his phone on the floor.

The impostor gets evicted. Donghyuck fears that he's next.

  


  


☾

  


  


**5.**

Okay, Donghyuck swears he's got it now. Nova's now a month old and what's the worse that could happen? She turns the place upside down? She starts paying her share of the rent? No.

So Donghyuck is careful, but he still lets her have her freedom. He's sure they're not getting another life-death situation or that he's sleeping on the couch again anytime soon.

Also, ever since the whole shelf fiasco, Renjun's been holding it over him for quite some time. He makes comments along the lines of, "Try not to wander off like last last time, Nova!" or when he's on a call, "Sorry, I can't go out tonight. I have to watch over my two kids! One nearly killed the other!"

Bit of an exaggeration if you ask Donghyuck. But it did help him to be a better parent. He's adapted to Nova's schedule already. 8 AM breakfast, 12-noon lunch, and then sometimes a small snack four hours before they go to sleep. Potty time between 9-10 AM and 1-3 PM. Playtime in the morning and nap in the afternoon.

He knows her like the back of his hand now. And he knows Renjun's impressed, based off his hidden smiles and glances whenever he hears Donghyuck talking to their dog reluctantly or when he gives her food right on the dot. Not by a can this time.

"Are you dead?!"

That's when Renjun feels worried again after less than a month. He dashes out their room and into where Donghyuck was crouched, his knees on the carpet and Nova lying down in front of him.

The tension in Renjun's shoulders go loose and he sighs, "She's sleeping, dummy."

Donghyuck turns to him, blinking back his tears, "Is she?"

That incident happens again three more times before their sleepy time. Renjun had prepared the bed for them while Nova's on the floor next to it, tummy full from the snack and her eyes shut. Donghyuck's back is against the mattress, eyes trained on her, narrowing to see the indistinct heaving of her small brown body. He swears her breathing's almost non-existent; how could he not panic?

"Hyuckie, that's enough," Renjun called out in concern, patting the spot next to him, "Let's go to sleep."

"Can't," Donghyuck whispers, sleep not even able to loom over his unyielding determination, "Puppy duty."

It's the same words Renjun used to say to Donghyuck. Renjun used to be so paranoid that he even bought baby monitors for Nova.

Now, however, the roles are switched, and Renjun understands why Donghyuck was so worried for him back then. It's getting out of hand. He's spiraling.

"Fine," Renjun remarks, but has one more trick up his silk pajama sleeve, "But first, kiss me goodnight, baby."

Donghyuck's interest is immediately piqued. It's not often that the endearment escapes past Renjun's lips, never been that affectionate physically too, but he knows how to get what he wants, knows what buttons to push, knows what makes Donghyuck weak to his knees.

Before anyone could blink, Donghyuck jumps to the bed and kisses Renjun's cheek. Donghyuck did it rather quickly, careful to not get too carried away, when suddenly he feels small arms around him before he could even leave. "What–"

Renjun latches onto him, wrapping his legs and arms around his, bringing him down to his side to sleep. Smiling in victory, Renjun closes his eyes as he cuddles his boyfriend, "Sleepytime, baby!"

"Renjun, wait, I can't. I have puppy du–"

"Shut up."

Donghyuck bites back his laugh, chest reverberating and Renjun keens into the sound, especially when he caresses the back of his head and says, "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight," Renjun says back in a hushed tone, "I love you."

Suppressing his smile, Donghyuck musters the courage to whisper back, "I love you, too."

  


  


☾

  


  


**+1.**

"Jaemin invited me out for dinner," Renjun announced during their lunch.

Donghyuck stops playing footsie with Nova under the table and looks at his boyfriend, completely caught off guard, "Oh. Sure."

Renjun grins, basking in his boyfriend's sudden shift of mood. "You're jealous again, aren't you?"

"Me? Jealous?" Donghyuck scoffs, pointing at himself. Then he nods, "Obviously."

It was hard not to. Jaemin and Renjun are childhood friends, been together since the dawn of time, knew each other so well that it hurt.

When Jeno finally confessed to Jaemin, Donghyuck felt like he could rest a little easier. A small part of his queasiness only went away when Renjun gave him a share of his (terrible) spicy food and said, "I never share, especially this, but for you, I will 'cause you're an idiot. I like you, okay?"

Truly a day to remember because of how out of character and cheesy he was. But still, whenever Jaemin's randomly brought up, Donghyuck can't help feel threatened. Just a teensy bit.

Renjun loves Donghyuck though. Loves how he doesn't care for his ego or pride, loves how honest he is, loves how he's never afraid to say what's on his mind. Loves everything about him.

Donghyuck loves Renjun just as much. Loves how responsible and smart he is, loves how he always nudges back up with a fight, loves how driven and sharp he is. He could go on and on.

"I'll be back before nine," Renjun reassured, amused smile not faltering.

"No, it's okay," Donghyuck looks away, cheeks red, "It's been so long since you two last had dinner together. Stay as long as you like, I'll wait."

Renjun cooes, doing that thing with his eyes when his heart's melting, "Aww, baby."

Donghyuck makes a choked sound and he immediately picks his plate up, skipping past him to the kitchen, "I'll go do the dishes now!"

Much to Donghyuck's dismay, no matter how much he prayed as he cleaned the plates, six-thirty still came and Renjun had to go.

"Don't wait up," Renjun remarked, grabbing his shoes from the rack and his sling bag over his shoulder.

"You know I'll do the exact opposite thing you tell me, right?" Donghyuck grinned with Nova in his arms.

"Fine," Renjun fondly rolls his eyes, "Then stay up."

Donghyuck uses Nova's paw to wave goodbye, using his childish voice, "Take care, daddy!"

Renjun laughs at that and gives a sweet, "Mwah!" to the both of them before leaving.

The apartment goes quiet. Donghyuck sighs, never been able to handle the silence as much as Renjun did, and pouts, "What are we gonna do now, Nova?"

And if she could talk, she'd tell him to keep both of them alive. Or just her, since she knows she's Renjun's favorite out of the both of them anyway.

The rest of the night goes chaotically so. Somehow, Nova was extra hyper and kept running around despite how late in the night it was. Donghyuck had to chase after her, nearly breaking half of their furniture.

Once he had to go to the bathroom, he came back and Nova had pulled their kitchen's trash into the living room. How she did it, Donghyuck didn't know, all he cared about was how to clean it all up.

And he did, thankfully so.

Both of them were knocked out by midnight. Renjun sneaks into the apartment, a bit tipsy from the wine. The lights are out and he's thankful that he doesn't have to clean anything up.

Truth is, the dinner didn't start well off at first. Renjun kept glancing at the baby monitor from his phone, biting down his cute giggles every time Donghyuck tripped or lost against Nova's hyperactive state. Jaemin just watched him act like a lovesick parent.

Turns out it didn't feel as good to watch someone be so in love. Now Jaemin knows. Then the wine came in and a bottle later, Renjun felt more at ease. He knew Donghyuck had it covered.

On the way back, he saw Donghyuck tuck Nova on one side of their bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. Renjun, doozy in the cab, smiled.

With his gaze a bit clearer now, Renjun makes his way to their room as quietly as possible. He unclasps the first two buttons of his polo and walks to the side, heart beating softly yet loudly.

The wine makes him do all sorts of things, (but anyone could clearly see he's sober now), and that's what makes reach out an arm, fingers gently tousling Donghyuck's hair, a smile gracing his lips.

Donghyuck lightly stirs awake, grumbling and sighing to the touch, "Come to bed, baby."

That's when Renjun realizes that he wants to go through this every day and every night of his life, to come home to Donghyuck like nothing else mattered, to rest in his arms and finally feel at ease.

He lies next to him, reveling in his boyfriend's warmth. Donghyuck turns to face his sober boyfriend, his lashes fluttered shut, his back facing Nova, and he slips his arms into Renjun's like a key to a lock. Like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Sighing in contentment, Renjun burrows into him, "Goodnight, baby."

Donghyuck sleepily hums, "Goodnight."

Renjun and Donghyuck have been dating for two years now with more to come.

For once, Renjun wants something without fear, without his realistic views nipping at him. He wants this to be his forever, their small, lovable family. And that's exactly what Donghyuck gives him.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/starrynomin)   
>  [ cc ](https://t.co/0MCrJUFs0l?amp=1)


End file.
